Stelle Witch Coven
The Stelle Witch Coven is a witches coven that is located in Palm Springs, California. The coven is run by magic user, Jaclyn Terwilliger. It is considered to be large group. In The Indigo Spell, Sydney Sage has joined the coven after embracing the path of becoming witch, which in turn, puts her against the Alchemists. The Coven The Coven contains members that have magical powers, otherwise known as a 'witch' or a 'Magic User.' Any person wishing to join, must go through an initiation. They must find themselves a magical name that the person can be called by at the gatherings of the coven. Once through initiation, the witch or magic user then becomes a member of the coven. Sydney Sage was trying to find a magical name when reading a baby name book when at the apartment of Adrian Ivashkov. It is later revealed that Sydney has gone to a coven gathering later that night. According to Jaclyn Terwilliger, the coven originates from Italy and some of their magic contains other languages and ideals from different cultures. Known Members of the Stelle Witch Coven *Jaclyn Terwilliger (leader) *Alana Kale (currently in comatose state) *Sydney Sage (ex-Alchemist) *Maude *Alison *Trina ''Bloodlines series'' The Coven isn't seen or mentioned throughout the Bloodlines. ''But Jaclyn sees that Sydney Sage an Alchemist possess magical abilities, to this she gave Sydney a amulet which later saved Sydney and Adrian from two Strigoi and Lee Donahue at Keith's apartment. This confirmed Jaclyn that Sydney had the abilities of a witch. The Golden Lily Similar to that of ''Bloodlines ''the coven is neither mentioned or seen in any part. Though Jaclyn is trying to influence Sydney to embrace her magical abilities but only reaching a confrontation, though Sydney did use a Locating Spell to find Sonya Karp who had been kidnapped by the Warriors of the Light. The Indigo Spell In ''The Indigo Spell, ''both the coven is mentioned and finally given a name to Sydney. Jaclyn tells Sydney that the coven is called Stelle which means "stars". Later on, a coven member Alana Kale was attacked and comatose without her youth and abilities as this was taken by Alicia. The coven is said to have a list of the young girls in their area that have magical abilties. At the end Alicia attacks both Jaclyn and Sydney, as she mainly wanted Jaclyn but she escaped after a long fight; instead Alicia took on Sydney and Adrian Ivashkov, she was defeated when Sydney attacked her with a few spells before Alicia would harm her. Sydney then agrees to embrace her witch side and decided to meet with the coven and become a member offiically. The Fiery Heart At the beginning, Sydney is seen reading a baby-name book as she told Adrian that she had to find a magical name that the witch call themselves during the gatherings of the coven. That night Sydney attends the initiation part of her joining the coven. At the gathering, Sydney is made a member with the four elements of the world, fire, water, earth and air. She chooses the name Iolanthe to be her witch name, the Coven also give her ceremional cloak to wear at their important ceremional days. The group knows a important and powerful witch, Inez, who tells people very important but secretive messages, Jaclyn tells Sydney that she will arrange a meeting with Inez. Etymology '''Stelle' means "stars" according to Jaclyn. It's plural form of stella which is italian for star. The word may have German roots, and may be a back-formation from the verb stellen, which may mean 'position,' 'put,' or 'catch.' Category:Groups